


How A Sleepover Can Go Wrong

by Cosmo_the_Doggo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boys In Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), I think?, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith likes Shiro and might like Lance, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance is kinda a jerk, Lance likes Keith and is jealous of him and shiro, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Shiro Lance and Keith are jealous of each other, Shiro is so kind, Shiro likes Keith and might like Lance, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Vibrators, i don’t know, keith is a jealous boy, might be some shklance??, sex toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_the_Doggo/pseuds/Cosmo_the_Doggo
Summary: The paladins decide to have a group sleepover in Shiro’s room, and when some 7 Minutes In Heaven go wrong, Shiro has to help Keith in the best way he can because of Lance putting a vibrator up his ass.





	How A Sleepover Can Go Wrong

It was a normal day in the home of the lion paladins and princess Allura and Coran. It was the late afternoon and Keith, Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, and Lance were in the Chill Room.

They were bored, and they wanted to do something fun as a group. But they didn't know what."We could go hang out at the pool! No wait we can't go on the ceiling.." Lance mumbled as the rest of the team thought.

All of the sudden, Hunk stood up excitedly. "What about a sleepover?!"

"A sleepover??" Everyone except Hunk said at once. Hunk nodded in response.

"We could do lots of things! Like truth or dare, question or confession, hide and seek, so much more!" They all thought about it and Keith spoke his mind first. "But we basically live together in the castle. We could always do those things whenever we wanted." Keith explained.

"BUT we would all be in the same bedroom." Hunk crossed his arms. Keith sighed and looked at Shiro, Lance, and Pidge. They nodded and they agreed.

"Is is going to be just us 5?" Lance asked.

"Yup." Hunk nodded and everyone went to their rooms and got what they needed for the night.

And little did they know, Lance was actually the one who suggested the idea of a sleepover to Hunk so he could get closer to Keith.

 

~.~

 

Everyone headed to the biggest room out of the 5 of them, which was obviously Shiro's room since he was the leader. There was tons of space for everyone to lay down their sleeping bags and blankets, and other things they brought with them.

Lance secretly smirked to himself as he had a little "toy" that he would be using on Keith after everyone fell asleep. Keith was obviously oblivious of Lance's actions, as well as everything else, so he had no clue what was going to happen at this sleepover.

"So, what now?" Shiro asked as he sat on his own bed. All of the paladins thought for a moment before Lance spoke up.

"How about question or confession? All you have to do is ask the person the bottle lands on if they want to answer a question or confess to something!" He explained and smiled his normal pervert smile. Everyone wanted to play so Lance went to go and get a bottle from the kitchen, and before they knew it, the game had begun.

"Alright Hunk, you first." Hunk nodded and spun the bottle as everyone sat in a circle. The bottle landed on Pidge.

"Alright Pidge, Question or Confession?" Hunk asked. "Question." Pidge answered.

"Do you like anyone in this room? As in, romantically?" She sunk down a bit in embarrassment before she nodded. They gasped in surprise. "Who is it?!" Keith asked curiously. "I can't say.. I'm not ready to." Pidge mumbled.

"That's fine, we won't push!" Shiro chuckled. It was Pidge's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Lance.

"Lance, Question or Confession?" Lance smirked. "Confession."

"Are you Bisexual?" She asked and everyone giggled, even Keith. "Yeah, sure. It doesn't really matter who I date. As long as they have a hot bod and a good personality then I'd smash any day at any time.~" Hunk whistled and Lance winked at Keith when they made eye contact. Keith rolled his eyes and Lance laughed.

"Honestly, Same. But a little bit different from what Lance said." Pidge said bravely. Then, Keith agreed with Pidge and he took a short glance over at Lance. 

"Yeah, same here, honestly."

Shiro and Hunk raised their eyebrows in surprise. And really everyone knew that Shiro was completely gay. Like, completely.

After about 30 minutes of playing that game it was already getting late. Everyone thought that 7 minutes in heaven would be fun so they all decided to play.

Hunk spun the bottle first and it landed on Pidge. She blushed a little but gulped as she stood up and walked with Hunk to the bathroom.

After 7 minutes of mumbles coming from the bathroom and everyone else sitting, waiting for their next turn, the timer went off. Shiro went to open the door, and Pidge and Hunk came out awkwardly as they didn't say a word to each other. Pidge quickly spun the bottle as it Landed on Shiro. She spun it again and it landed on Keith.

Hunk "Ooo"ed as they both got up and headed to the bathroom. Keith had a tiny grin on his face as he walked behind Shiro. When they closed the door, Lance internally screamed inside.

Shiro and Keith stood in the dark room silently, and Shiro cleared his throat. Keith jumped as he did.

"So um.. we should probably play the game..." Shiro murmured and Keith nodded. "Yeah." He mumbled.

All of the sudden, Keith felt a warm and a cold hand (the cold hand is his metal Galra hand) snake up his hips and waist. He shivered at the weird sensation and he blushed darkly. Keith's eyes widened as he felt a pair of lips press onto his own, kissing him gently and passionately.

Keith slowly melted into the kiss and pressed his hands on Shiro's chest, but not pushing him away. He felt hands squeeze his sides slightly and he let out a small moan into the kiss.

The kiss slowly got deeper and deeper as they started French kissing. Their tongues moved around with each other, and Keith actually pressed his thigh up to Shiro's crotch, and Shiro gasped softly. Shiro felt a tingly sensation in between his legs that felt pleasurable, and he pulled away from the long kiss.  
He groaned quietly as Keith grinded his leg against his now growing erection. But all of the sudden, Keith heard a timer, and the door flung open, revealing Lances tan face.

Lance's eyes went wide at the sight in front of him. Keith's knee was pressed against Shiro's crotch, and Shiro had his hands on Keith's sides, and they barely had any space left between them.

They immediately pulled apart when they saw Lance and looked away from each other, a big blush all the way to Keith's ears on his face. Shiro walked out and cleared his throat as Keith followed him, sitting back in his spot away from Shiro. He looked down at the ground, asking himself in his mind what had just happened.

Lance walked back to his spot as well, next to Keith, and glared at Shiro. Shiro didn't notice but Hunk did and tilted his head. Keith reached over and spun the bottle and it landed on Pidge and Shiro.

Keith's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Why was he getting so frustrated about Pidge and Shiro being together? He was confused, and so was Hunk. So he decided to ask a question.

"What happened with you and Shiro in that closet??" Hunk asked and Keith flinched. It was slightly visible but Hunk shrugged it off.

"Yeah.. tell us." Lance quietly said, a bit of jealousy in his voice that the other two didn't notice.

"We just played the game how it was supposed to go. No big deal." Keith answered them and crossed his arms. "You two looked pretty embarrassed when you came out, though. I wonder what really happened instead of just a little kiss~" Hunk snickered and Keith shot him a death glare.

The timer for 7 minutes went off, Lance opened the door again and Pidge and Shiro came out together. They both laughed as they walked out of the bathroom and sat back in their places. Shiro spun the bottle next and it landed on Keith. His eyes narrowed and spun it again, this time landing on Lance. He looked at Keith before letting out a gentle sigh. Lance got up and went to the bathroom, Keith slowly following after.

Once the door closed, Lance quickly pinned Keith to the wall. Keith gasped in shock at Lance's actions and wiggled his hands, trying to get free.

" 'Play the game'..." Lance mumbled quietly. "That was more then playing the damn game, Keith. You have no idea how what I saw made me feel." Keith looked at him, confused.

"What in the world do you mean, Lance? Let me go!" Keith struggled more against Lance's grip and finally broke free. He was about to turn the doorknob when suddenly he felt arms wrap around his torso.

"Keith.." Lance whispered and slithered his hand up Keith's shirt. Keith froze as he felt paralyzed against Lances touch. This was new to him, and he was more confused than ever.

He felt a finger run over his nipple and he bit his lip hard, holding back a loud moan. He knew his nipples were sensitive, which was probably why he couldn't move. Lance twirled his finger around Keith's sensitive pink bud and Keith lay out a little whimper or pleasure.

"L-Lance.. stop..." Keith panted slightly and arched his back slightly as Lance continued. "I'll make sure to punish you.. just make sure to keep quiet from now until later~" Lance licked Keith's earlobe and reached into his pants, pulling out a bullet vibrator.

He acted fast as he was running out of time and slipped his hand with the toy down Keith's pants while he was still venerable. He quickly slipped the vibratory inside and Keith looked at him in shock.

"Wh-what the fuck did you just do?!" He yelled but Lance covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shhh.. keep quiet." He murmured and he got out a little remote for the vibrator. He put it on 1 which was the lowest vibration. Inside of Keith's virgin hole, it vibrated against his tight walls and he gasped and his legs got weak. And luckily for Lance, the vibrator had no sound so no one could hear it.

Now that he know it worked, he turned it off and watched Keith through the thick darkness of the bathroom. Keith was just about to start beating the life out of Lance before the timer went off and Pidge opened the door. Keith sat up straight as he pushed Lance out of the way, clearly and visibly pissed.

Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro looked at him in confusion as he opened the door.  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get a snack of my own." Was all he said before stomping away from the room after closing the door back. But Lance was way ahead of him and he reached in his pocket and turned on the vibrator to 3, a little bit higher than last time.

In the hallway, Keith moaned loudly but covered his mouth as he stopped moving. His body started to tremble as he felt pleasure run through his body. He could barely move, but kept walking slowly to the kitchen.

 

~.~

 

Lance smirked as they took a break from the games. The remote had a tracker so he could see where Keith was going. Surprisingly, he wasn't going to a bathroom to take it out, but instead, he moved very slowly.

Lance was amazed how many things he could do with this remote. He could plug in earbuds or headphones and listen to Keith's moans, he could track his every move, he could be lies and miles away and the bullet vibrator would still work!

He decided to listen to how Keith was doing so he took out his earbuds and plugged them in, and listened. A big blush spread across his face as he could hear pants and quiet moans coming from the teenage male. He turned the vibrator up to 4 and hear a loud moan come from him over the sound of his earbuds.

'Thank god Allura and Coran sleep in a soundproof bedroom. They would definitely wake up if they didn't have soundproof walls in their own bedrooms.' Lance thought to himself.

 

~.~

 

Keith fell to the floor, a moaning mess as the intense vibrations ravaged his insides. He couldn't help it, and it wasn't his fault. He absolutely hated Lance right now, but he was surprised how good this small object made him feel. And he was surprised how Lance managed to catch him off guard and slip inside of him too.

As he lied on the floor, he could feel the vibrator go further inside him, probably deep enough to where he couldn't just pull it out with his fingers. I moaned profanity in frustration as he tried to get up, but his body was too weak.  
"H-Help!" He yelled through the large halls. But there was no answer. "N-ngh... please!" He was stuck here until Lance turned down the vibrator, which was probably not going to be any time soon.

 

~.~

 

Hearing Keith moaning and yelling for help made Lance more aroused than he already was. He was sitting in the bathroom listening to him so no one could interrupt him. But he decided that it was enough and turned it down to 2, and he could hear a loud sigh of relief from Keith as the vibrations went down.  
Lance took the earbuds out of his ears and put it in his pocket when Keith was close to the room after coming back from the kitchen. He walked out of the bathroom and sat down where his sleeping bag and blanket was. Lance grabbed his bag of barbecue chips and ate as he waited for Keith, smirking.

 

~.~

 

The vibrations went down suddenly and he let out a sigh of relief. Sure, it was kinda a lot, but it was way better than what it was before. He got up slowly and managed to get to the kitchen, and back to Shiro's room. The vibrations went down a little more as he approached the door and he hummed. He opened the door and they all looked at him and said their hellos.

Keith waved and sat down, starting to eat his food, knowing that if he spoke he would probably moan or even whimper. Keith shifted his hips a bit as he felt it go deeper in. He sighed and started to sweat.

Shiro walked up to Keith and sat next to him. "Sooo.. you alright?" He asked and Keith jumped as he heard his voice. "M-mhm.." Keith nodded and crossed his legs.

"You sure? Your looking really red and sweaty..." He sounded concerned and I nodded. I took a deep breath. "I'm all good. Th-thanks for asking!" Keith blurted quickly and panted softly as the vibrations increased again. Keith put his space goo down and pulled his knees to my chest, then buried his face in them.

Shiro put a hand on his shoulder, and Keith bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as it increased faster than last time. I clenched my fists together and my body tensed up hard as I spent my life energy trying not to make a noise. I looked up slowly and looked at Lance, seeing him smirk evilly at me.

I shut my eyes tight as my body started to tremble from the pleasure. And I was surprised I haven't even had an orgasm yet.

"H-help me Sh-Shiro..." Keith whispered shakily. He looked at Keith, his eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?!"

"H-help me into th-the h-hall...." Keith said a little louder and Shiro nodded, helping him up. Soon, they were in the hallway out of the room.

Keith looked at him with teary eyes as he suddenly moaned loudly. Shiro looked at him in shock as he sat there, panting heavily and moaning.

"G-get it out..." Keith moaned.

"Get what out?!" Shiro asked in complete worry.

"W-whatever the f-fuck in inside me!!" Keith yelled in frustration as his back arched.

 

~.~

 

Lance turned it up to 6 as he glared down at the remote. Lance wanted to hear Keith scream his name as Shiro tried to help him. Lance wanted Keith for himself, and he was going to get that one way or another.

 

~.~

 

Shiro hesitated as he took off Keith's boxers. "Who would've done this to him??" Shiro thought. He tried to think of another way, but there was no other way. He stuck two fingers inside Keith's tight hole, trying to find The vibrator. The tip of his finger touched it, and he pressed them deeper, but when he touched it, it went further inside Keith.

Keith had tears streaming down his face at the super intense sensation of the vibrating. It was too much for his body, and he pressed his hands over his mouth as he cried, trying to stop his moans.

Shiro looked at Keith sadly. He didn't know what to do, and seeing Keith like.... this? It made him want to cry, but it made him full of lust. He hugged Keith tightly and pulled him close. He wanted to ask so many questions but he couldn't.

Shiro looked around and when he saw so body, so he picked up Keith and took him to his own room. Shiro was going to try to out-pleasure Keith so he would eventually pass out and take the vibratory out that way. He didn't want to do it, but he had to.

Luckily, everyone was taking a break from the "sleepover", and right now, the other 3 could do their own thing. Shiro was sure they'll just assume that Keith and Shiro off training somewhere.

 

~.~

 

Lance saw that Keith was moving and he got a look of confusion. Keith wasn't moving at all, but now he's moving fast! Lance found that suspicious and decided to follow him and Shiro.

 

~.~

 

Shiro got to Keith's room and lied him down on the bed. Shiro pulled off Keith's pants and boxers once more and he took a deep breath. He took Keith's cock in his hands and rubbed it quickly, causing Keith to nearly scream in pleasure.  
Shiro worked up a sweat as he moved his hand faster, trying to make Keith over-pleasured. Keith squirmed around and his back arched as he gripped his bedsheets tightly.

 

~.~

 

Lance stood outside Keith's room as he heard the moans of Keith over and over again. He got super angry as he heard Keith moan out Shiro's name. He clutched the remote tightly and his chest heaved as his anger rose. He smirked deviously and turned the remote all the way to 10.

Keith was going to moan Lances name.

 

~.~

 

Shiro moved his hand as fast as he could and Keith threw his head back. Drool was sleeping out from the side of his mouth and he felt so close to climaxing it was going to make him explode. He thought that maybe, just maybe, this would end if he moaned Lance's name. He hated the idea, but he truly felt that he had to.

"I-I'm sorry Sh-Shiro!" Keith moaned and he looked at Shiro sadly. Keith's whole body started to twitch as he suddenly reached his orgasm, screaming in pleasure and moaning Lance's name along with it.

Keith hit his climax so hard He could see stars, then everything faded black.

 

~.~

 

Lances eyes widened as he neared the loud scream of his name and he smiled widely. He laughed at his victory and even danced a little.

But then he started realizing how guilty he felt. He found himself being manipulative.. and when he snapped back into reality, it was dead quiet. There was no sound, but Lance could hear the panting of Shiro in Keith's room.  
He clenched his teeth and opened his door quickly. And when he looked into the room, his heart sank.

There, lied Lance's true love, Keith. He was unconscious and his chest was covered in his semen, Keith's face was red, and his whole body was damp with sweat.

Shiro sprung up and covered Keith. "W-what are you doing here, Lance?!" Exclaimed Shiro.

"I..." Lance mumbled as the door shut behind him. "I-I was the one who put the vibrator inside of him...." Lance looked down in guilt. "I caused all this.. just because I wanted to become closer to Keith and get him to be mine...."

Shiro looked at Lance in complete shock. Was he really the one that caused all of this? Just because he loved Keith?!

"I am so disappointed in you, Lance... do you have any idea what he just went through?! Do you have any idea how much hurt he was feeling?!" He yelled and I stepped back.

"No.. and that's why I'm here to apologize to him and take it out.." Lance took the remote and turned the vibrator off, putting it back in his pocket.

"How will you take it out?? It's too deep. I already tried.." Lance's heart raced as he heard those words. Oh, how much Lance wanted to beat the living shit out of Shiro.

"You can get it out by loosening him, and it'll slide out on its own in about 30 minutes," Lance glared at Shiro. "He'll wake up in about 4 hours, which is past midnight. So let him sleep for now.." Lance explained and opened the door, then stepped outside.

 

What the acTUAL FUCK DID I JUST WRITE ITS 4:52 IN THE FUCKING MORNING


End file.
